PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Administrative Core, based at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK), is to support the proposed Program Project (P01) grant, ?The Impact of DNA Damage Repair Abnormalities in Prostate Cancer,? by integrating and providing administrative, fiscal, and scientific oversight to the program overall and each individual project and core. The interactive structure of the Core will also facilitate communication and collaboration among the program investigators at the participating institutions. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) provide seamless budgetary oversight for the projects and cores; (2) schedule and support the program meetings, as well as facilitate evaluation and communications among the projects; (3) distribute and archive the publications, reports, and grant elements from the components of the P01, and (4) schedule, facilitate, and manage the meetings of the Principal Investigators and the Scientific Advisory Board. The services centralized in the Administrative Core will provide the following administrative and communications infrastructure that will serve all components of the proposed P01 program. ? Financial Management: serve as the centralized budgetary coordinator and financial manager ? Grants Administration: serve as administrative liaison to the National Cancer Institute, ensuring the timely submission of all required reports and compliance with institutional and federal regulations ? Editorial Services: provide editorial services for manuscript publication and grants coordination ? Meetings Coordination: organize the scientific review of ongoing research projects and cores ? Communication: foster communication and collaborative research within our proposed P01 program as well as with the wider scientific community The Administrative Core will be led by Philip W. Kantoff, MD, and Mark M. Pomerantz, MD, Principal Investigators of the proposed P01 program. They will share overall authority for the scientific and administrative decision-making and for the day-to-day running of the program. The Administrative Core will also include personnel trained in financial management, grants administration, and medical editing. Core members will work as a team to ensure the effective financial and administrative management of the proposed P01 program. 1 of 1 AdminCore_Summary_v1a.docx 05/19/17